Kacchako ABC Drabbles
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou x Uraraka Ochako from A-Z /R&R?


It's been long time since last time i upload fic :'D

KACCHAKO ABC DRABBLES. Bakugou's trash mouth ad awrkward situations

* * *

Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi

* * *

.

.

.

A – Awkward

Every time their eyes met, never once it didn't feel awkward.

Many times Uraraka averted her gaze first. One time Bakugou did without glaring at her after her uniform got wet because Mine accidentally spilled a bucket full of water at her.

* * *

B – Bizarre

"E-Ehh, Bakugou-kun? Are you sick? Your face is kinda red."

"Wait— Fucking stop! Don't you dare to touch me!"

When she spontaneously touched his forehead to check whether he got fever or not, Bakugou's face became redder than before. Uraraka didn't expect someone like Bakugou can blush at all, so there's this bizarre feelings in her chest.

* * *

C – Cherry

Staring at the red cherry he got from Uraraka on his palm, a thought briefly passed his head.

The cherry resembled the girl. It's sweet and red, just like Uraraka Ochako and her natural red cheeks.

No way in hell he would say this out loud, though.

* * *

D – Diary

"Hey, hey, you gotta hear this!"

Bakugou was just sitting in his seat when he overheard the girls talk.

"Looks like Uraraka wrote about Midoriya-kun in her diary!"

SNAP.

For the next ten minutes, Kirishima just stared at his broken pencil between Bakugou's fingers.

He won't ever lend Bakugou his pencil again.

* * *

E – Embarrassment

"Dude, why did you do that!? It was my favorite pencil!"

"Are you a fucking girl?"

"What is my pencil's fault, though? Are you annoyed at something or what? Really man…"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF THAT URARAKA BITCH WROTE SOMETHING ABOUT DEKU IN HER DIARY AT ALL."

"O."

After he realized that everyone's looking at him when he shout, Bakugou was absent for the next 3 days due to embarrassment.

* * *

F – Fright

He kinda liked it when she got frightened because of him. She would shivered in front of him and he would notice the motion of her throat when she gulped.

It was somewhat pleasant for him to watch the frightened Uraraka.

But he would never admit that it bugged him whenever Uraraka tended to avoid him because of the fright.

* * *

G – Guilt

It wasn't like he didn't have any guilt at all after making her all bruised that time, but he acknowledged her power.

Uraraka Ochako is a strong girl, he knew that.

* * *

H – Hot

"Whoa! It really is hot in the beach! Right, dude?"

"Yea…. Mhm… hot."

Kirishima would wonder forever whether Bakugou really responded to his question or just mumbling to himself about a certain short-haired gravity manipulator in her swimsuit.

* * *

I – Innocence

Most of the times Uraraka doubted that there's innocence left in Bakugou Katsuki. But when she saw how he reacted to a cute lost puppy, Uraraka thought that maybe, just maybe, there's a really tiny bit of innocence left in him.

He looked kinda cute in her eyes.

* * *

J – Joke

"Oi, angelface."

"Huh?"

"There's a rice on your face. Are you planning to save it for dinner?"

"W-what!? Oh my god, how embarrass— wait, there's no rice at all."

"Right, idiot. It was a lame joke and you fell for it."

"Bakugou can't joke, Uraraka! He was just trying to get your attention! Bakugou, you are the man!"

In the next second, a student named Kaminari Denki was sent flying.

* * *

K – Kiss

It was just an accident.

She bumped into him who was asked (forced) to bring notes in the hallway, Bakugou got furious and let out colorful curses, then she crouched down to help him collect the notes that scattered on the floor. At first, that's all happened.

She would never thought their lips will brush against each other when she was going to offer the papers to him.

It was very brief, but maybe that's the first time she saw Bakugou's face reddened so much.

* * *

L – Loud

"Bakugou-kun, can you even stop being loud!? The teacher would find us!"

"It's up to me, bitch. You can't fucking command me."

Stares.

"Where the fuck are you staring!?"

"A-ahh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering if a kiss could shut you u— WAIT, I'M REALLY SORRY. I WAS JUST UNCONSCIOUSLY BEING BLUNT. A-ah, idiotic me. PLEASE LOWER YOUR FIST."

* * *

M – Myth

"Hey, heeey."

"…"

"Bakugou-kun! Heey, are you alive? The class has ended!"

"unggh… WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOI—"

At the time he opened his eyes after a good nap, he started to think that fallen angel wasn't just myth after all.

* * *

N – Now

"Uhh."

Glares.

"Are you sure? It's sunday, though. Should I really go with you?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Uhh, but spending sunday with me is err—ok. When will we go out?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"N O W."

* * *

O – Oz

"Do you know the story "Wizard of Oz", Bakugou-kun?"

"Huh? Of course I know that. The child named Dorothy got carried by a freaking cyclone then met an idiotic scarecrow and blahblah."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to know that much."

"Well, your fault for fucking underestimate me!"

"If you were the tinman, would you search for your heart too?"

He grimaced.

"Can you not asking nonsense?"

"Oh, come on. I'm just being curious."

"I—"

" _Of course I would search for your heart first, lovely."_

"What!?"

"What."

"What?"

Kaminari then got noted as the person who wants to die most in the class because he dared to play prank at the walking bomb.

* * *

P – Prey

"Hey, Bakugou. I've been wondering for some time now because of your weird behaviour, but what is Uraraka to you?"

"A fucking low prey."

"What—"

"Here, Sero… Let me translate this guy's language for you, dude. By prey, he meant he really loves her that he wants to make her hi—"

"So you want to die that badly? Fine, asshole. Follow me."

* * *

Q – Question

Bakugou lifted his eyebrow when Midoriya suddenly approached his seat. He fidgeted first before asking him something.

"U-uhh… Kacchan, d-d-do you like Uraraka?"

Bakugou widened his eyes.

It should've been fine if he just denied it right away.

But he found it hard to say no.

* * *

R – Risk

He was aware that the risk is so great knowing his usual behaviour.

He knew it. He freaking knew it.

She might be disgusted at him. She might despise him.

"Do you ever fucking realize how you messed my mind?"

He still said it anyway.

* * *

S – Shock

His confession shocked her, that's for sure.

They've gotten somewhat closer nowadays, indeed, but she never thought this gonna be happening.

"So, what is your answer? I don't accept shitty ambiguous answer, you better make it clear."

Furthermore, there's butterfly in her stomach that made her couldn't think of anything besides 'yes'.

* * *

T – Tease

Whoever thought that if Bakugou and Uraraka became an item, Uraraka would be the one teasing the other.

* * *

U – Underestimate

"You should be grateful, you know? I can save you from being a virgin for the rest of your life."

"The fuck did you say?"

"Just sayin'."

"Did you just underestimate me? Come here, bitch. Want me to take your virginity right now?"

"I WAS JOKING, STOP SAYING SOMETHING EMBARRASSING."

* * *

V – Victory

"Heh."

"Stop laughing, you're giving me creeps."

"I won again. Every day is my victory."

"The tickle wasn't fair at all, Katsuki."

"Still my victory, angelface."

* * *

W – Wrath

Now Uraraka would be the first one in the "list of people who everyone called for whenever someone triggered Bakugou's wrath".

* * *

X – Xmas

Bakugou usually won't care much about christmas, let alone giving presents.

He despised those kind of shitty activities.

But this year, he even made effort to buy present for a certain gravity manipulator.

* * *

Y – Yours

"Hey do you think ten bucks can make you mine?"

"Stop saying shitty things like buying me by ten bucks."

"But—"

"And why the hell are you thinking about buying me when I'm alredy yours, goddammit!?"

"Oh."

Realizing what he just said, Bakugou blushed. Uraraka did too.

* * *

Z – Zoo

"Hey, Ochako-chan! Where did you go with Bakugou-kun for first date?"

"It must be something brutal, right? Maybe watching a brawl?"

"Or boxing tournament."

"Uh, no. Actually we went to the zoo."

"Huh? Wow, that was unexpected. But why!?"

"Because Katsuki wanted to see tiger."

"WHAT—"

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for grammar mistake hh

Thanks for reading

reviews are loved


End file.
